Silences: Halloween's Special
by Ninde.88
Summary: ¡Maldita víspera de todos los santos! ¿¡A quien se le habría ocurrido la estúpida idea de disfrazarse, eh¡? ¿¡A quien¡? En un primer momento, la idea de disfrazarse de Mina Harker, le había parecido brutal. Sin embargo, en el momento en que plantó un pie en el gremio, y vio una capa ondearse con sutilidad, en medio de todo el gentío, disparó todas y cada una de sus pobres alarmas.
1. Silences: Halloween's Special

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Silences: Especial de Halloween

·

Lucy cerró la puerta del aseo de un portazo, provocando que hasta el marco de la puerta retumbara de su sitio.

¡Maldita víspera de todos los santos! ¿¡A quien se le habría ocurrido la estúpida idea de disfrazarse, eh!? ¿¡A quien!? Clavó la mirada en el espejo. Una mujer joven, de melena negra y definidos rizos, le devolvió la intensa mirada. Reconocía que el vestido rojo, junto con el corpiño de cordones que le ajustaba el busto, le quedaba de infarto. Al destino –nótese la ironía del asunto–, le encantaba reírse de ella en toda la cara. En un primer momento, la idea de disfrazarse de Mina Harker¹, le había parecido brutal. Original, y muy divertido. Sin embargo, en el momento en que plantó un pie en el gremio de Sabertooth, y vio una capa ondearse con sutilidad, en medio de todo el gentío, disparó todas y cada una de sus pobres alarmas.

¡En el momento en que pillase a Levy, iba a matarla! ¡Era la única a la que le había confesado de qué iría disfrazada! ¡Y la muy malvada, era la única que podría haberle recomendado –inocentemente o con conocimiento de causa– a _él_ , de qué disfrazarse! ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Un vampiro!? Se llevó una mano al rostro, exasperada. ¡Bastante tenía con lidiar con sus propios… _problemas_ , como para encima sumarle otro más!

La imagen de Jenny, de Blue Pegasus, acariciándole el rostro a _cierto_ dragon slayer, con sutilidad morbosa, hizo que hasta rechinara los dientes de manera feroz. ¿Una gatita enfundada, en un traje de cuero? ¿¡De donde se había escapado _Catwoman_ , de _Batman Returns_!? Con la boca fruncida por el cabreo, esbozó una sonrisa macabra. Ahora que caía, ella también tenía un látigo… y sabía usarlo _de maravilla_.

A lo mejor, si la colgaba de la lámpara de araña del salón, junto con todas aquellas telarañas que decoraban el techo del gremio, quedaría como un simple atrezzo más. Puede que incluso el detalle pasase desapercibido, ¿a que si?

Bufó consigo misma, ante el absurdo tren de pensamientos. Jamás, en toda su vida, se hubiese visto víctima fácil de los celos. No de los normales, no. De los acojonantes. De esos, que te dan ganas de retorcer pescuezos. Y de Natsu. ¡De Natsu! que Mavis la ayudara… porque estaba jodida. Muy en el fondo, reconocía que la combinación del traje negro de Natsu, junto con la sencilla camisa, y la capa, había resultado demoledora para sus propios nervios. Sobre todo, porque en el momento en que él la había visto, y la había reconocido, había esbozado una sonrisa… muy _peculiar_. Y peligrosa. De esas que auguraban… _algo_ que no sabía exactamente dilucidar.

Se agarró con fuerza al lavabo, sintiendo como las rodillas comenzaban a flaquearle. Reconocía que ya no eran unos niños. Habían crecido. Y por consiguiente, Natsu y ella también lo habían hecho. La dinámica entre ellos había evolucionado también, en cierto modo. Eran los mismos de siempre, pero había sencillos detalles nuevos. Como algunos silencios puntuales, en los cuales se mantenían mutuamente la mirada, esperando que, tal vez, uno de los dos rozara _cierto_ asunto en particular. Sin embargo, nunca había ocurrido. Al menos, hasta el momento.

Porque parecía que, sencillamente, el tragafuegos se había cansado de tanta tontería, y tanto silencio, y había decidido ir a saco, cual conquistador arrasando con todo a su paso. Lucy, sin embargo, no se sentía preparada _en absoluto_. Jamás, en toda su vida, había tenido _nada_ con _nadie_. Vale, tampoco era una santa, había tenido unas cuantas citas, pero nada fuera de lo común. Al final, se terminaba cansando. Porque a los chicos con los que había salido, siempre les faltaba algo. Demasiado serio, demasiado azul en sus ojos, demasiado bajito, demasiado corpulento, demasiado… lo que fuese. _Siempre_ , había algo que no la terminaba de convencer. En una ocasión, Levy había espetado entre carcajadas –a causa de unas cuantas copas de más–, que ella solo necesitaba un chico definido, de carácter indomable, que tuviese los ojos verdes, y unos alocados cabellos rosas. Fácil, sencillo, y para toda la familia. Y sus mejillas se habían encendido, casi al punto de entrar en combustión.

Suspiró con profundidad. Se sentía frustrada, en cierto modo. Era cierto que ella, muy en el fondo de si misma, y aunque jamás llegaría a reconocerlo en voz alta, había deseado que Natsu la mirara de forma diferente. Pero nunca se había preparado, porque lo había encasillado en el rincón más profundo y oculto de su cabeza, con un cartel clavado encima, que rezaba la palabra «imposible».

Y al final, se había estampado de bruces con el puñetero cartel, porque _no_ lo había visto venir. Para más inri, no tenia ni idea de qué hacer, por mucho de que le dolieran las entrañas por las ganas de abalanzarse contra él, suscitando _instintos_ que no era consciente de que tuviese.

Hasta que unos suaves golpes a la puerta, la recordaron que aun se encontraba metida en el aseo, cual ladrona preparándose para cometer un robo. Lamentablemente, ella solo quería evaporarse entre las telarañas de adorno.

Los golpes volvieron a retumbar. —¿Lu-chan, estas ahí?

Lucy quiso estampar la frente contra el espejo, pero no lo hizo, por lo que se limitó a entreabrir la puerta, con la mirada más molesta que hubiese dirigido jamás.

La reacción fue un sutil respingo asustado de la usuaria de magia de escritura sólida. —¿Lu… chan? —cuestionó, acojonada ante el aura aterrador que desprendía su amiga.

La respuesta que Levy obtuvo fue un sencillo tirón de su vestido por parte de la maga estelar, para meterla dentro del aseo, y provocando que la pobre jovencita de cabello azul espetase un gritito asustado.

—¿¡Por qué lo has hecho!? —aireó Lucy, con la boca del estómago retorcida por los nervios.

Levy parpadeó, confundida. —¿A qué te refieres?

Lucy se pasó una mano por el rostro, agobiada. —¡La única persona a la que le conté de qué iría disfrazada, fue a ti! ¡Y ahora me encuentro a cierto _Drácula_ rondando por ahí, como si nada! —ladró malhumorada.

Una mirada comprensiva tomó lugar en los ojos de Levy, tras unos momentos de silencio. —Oh, es eso.

Lucy alzó los brazos, en un gesto rápido de incredulidad, provocando un suspiro exasperado por parte de la otra jovencita, disfrazada de novia cadáver.

—¿¡Vas a decirme que estás aquí metida, por _eso_!? —consultó, sin podérselo creer— ¡Lu-chan, eso es una tontería! ¿Porque le das tanta importancia? ¡Solo es un disfraz, por Mavis!

Lucy enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos negros y rizados –gracias a un sencillo encantamiento–, desesperada. —¡Puede que para ti no tenga importancia, pero sí para mí! ¡Ya sabes qué opino sobre… —dudó— _esto_!

Los ojos de la usuaria de magia de escritura sólida mostraron una mirada culpable. —Perdona, no pensé que fuera tan grave… ¡deberías haberle visto! —se defendió, ante el gesto desesperado de su amiga— ¡me puso ojos de cachorrito abandonado! ¡él sabia que yo lo sabía, Lu-chan! ¡y encima, Gajeel se puso de su parte, diciendo que nosotros también iríamos a juego! ¿¡Qué querías que hiciera!?

Lucy espetó un improperio. —¡Haberle mandado a tomar viento!

Levy frunció el ceño. —¡No puedo creer que seas tan terca! ¿Cómo puedes empecinarte de esta manera? —Lucy se cruzó de brazos, y desvió la mirada hasta la pared— Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, ¡estáis locos el uno por el otro! ¡Y joder, nunca hubiese creído que sería Natsu quien finalmente tomaría cartas en el asunto! —aireó, emocionada.

Lucy frunció la boca, y apoyó las manos sobre el lavabo, desesperada. —¿¡No has podido pensar en mi un poco siquiera!? ¿¡Y si yo no quiero!?

—¡Pues díselo!

Lucy abrió la boca, consternada, pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

—¿Estas asustada? ¡Bien, pues bienvenida al club! —Levy puso los brazos en jarras, dándole un aspecto mucho más imponente, a pesar de su poca estatura— ¡No es fácil, y mucho menos con quien has compartido tanto, durante todo este tiempo! ¡Lo sé de buena tinta! —aseguró, haciendo referencia a cierto dragon slayer de acero— ¡Pero si piensas que voy a creerme que no sientes nada por él, estás muy equivocada! —se llevó una mano a la frente para frotarla, sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza— ¡Menudos dos estáis hechos!

La maga estelar cerró los ojos, agotada de repente. —No es tan sencillo, Levy —musitó.

Levy volvió a adoptar una postura culpable. —Lo siento. Sé que es enrevesado, y que la relación que hay entre vosotros es muy… —titubeó— complicada, pero creo que ya os habéis mantenido al margen conteniéndoos durante demasiado tiempo. No tendría que haberle dicho nada, lo sé —reconoció, malhumorada—, pero… ¡tenias que haberle visto, Lu-chan! ¡Fui incapaz de decirle que no, con esa cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida! ¡Estaba taaa~n adorable, queriendo saber de qué irías disfrazada! —aseguró, llevándose las manos a las mejillas, y con estrellitas y corazoncitos revoloteando alrededor de ella.

La joven de cabellos rubios –ahora negros–, se llevó una mano al rostro, exasperada. —No puedo creerlo… —farfulló, derrotada.

Levy casi se vio echando humo por la nariz, cual dragón enfurecido. —Mira, haz lo que tú creas. Por mi, como si quieres esconderte durante toda la noche —se cruzó de brazos—. Sin embargo, no creas que no he visto la cara que has puesto, cuando _cierta maga_ de Blue Pegasus se le ha pegado como una lapa.

El rostro de Lucy perdió todo vestigio de color, y quiso aferrarse de nuevo al lavabo.

Levy posó una mano sobre su hombro, intentando reconfortarla. —No creo que Natsu tenga ojos para nadie más, excepto para ti. Así que… —su boca se curvó en una mueca malvada—, ¿por qué no coges tu vestido rojo –que casualidad, su color favorito, ¿no?–, te acomodas un poco —se llevo las manos al busto, imitando el gesto de acomodarlos para que resaltaran—, y le arrancas de las zarpas de esa arpía? Estoy segura —recorrió con la mirada la silueta de la maga estelar—, de que solo tendrá ojos para ti.

Lucy contempló su perfil en el espejo. La joven que encontró en el reflejo, ya no lucía tan perdida, sino que ahora, un aire de determinación parecía desprenderse de su silueta. Contempló como Levy la guiñaba un ojo, de manera descarada, y rió con sutilidad. Cómicamente, se llevó las manos al busto, acomodándolos para que resaltaran, y se alborotó los rizos negros. Satisfecha con su imagen, se dio la vuelta, provocando que la usuaria de magia de escritura sólida arqueara una ceja con picardía.

Levy curvó una sonrisilla peligrosa. —Esto va a ser divertido.

·

·

Natsu hizo una mueca aburrida, por tercera vez consecutiva en lo que iba de noche. Aquella voz empalagosa de mujer, le llegaba de manera lejana. Sin poder contenerse, movió la cabeza, para escanear de nuevo, y disimuladamente, el gentío a su alrededor, intentando localizar cierto _vestido rojo_. ¿Había dicho alguna vez que era su color favorito? Si, lo era. Y teniendo en cuenta la persona que iba enfundada en él, decir que le había dejado conmocionado, era quedarse _demasiado_ corto. Directamente, y sin anestesia previa, le había dejado medio ido.

Le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad, el no plantarse frente a ella, para engancharla de un brazo, y echársela al hombro, con el fin de sacarla de allí. Con ese ardor tan curioso, que le enturbiaba las entrañas. Era un calor muy distinto al que sentía mediante su magia ígnea. Una parte de si mismo –una muy profunda y posesiva, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía hasta hacía relativamente poco–, no quería que absolutamente _nadie_ , la viese así: tan bonita y arrebatadora. Incluso con aquellos graciosos rizos oscuros bailándole por la espalda.

Reconocía que le había costado un montón, el sonsacarle a Levy _aquella_ preciada información. Por mucho que le había preguntado a _Luce_ ,ella se había limitado a ignorar la pregunta, y esbozar una sonrisa, que hubiese envidiado hasta el gato de Cheshire. Sin embargo, la preocupación le había enturbiado por completo, cuando la mirada de Lucy había tropezado con él, desde el otro extremo del salón, y su rostro había decaído en picado hacia un tono blanquecino.

La boca del estómago se le había retorcido en un nudo inquieto, pero cuando quiso ir tras ella, cierta _novia cadáver_ ,de alborotados cabellos azules, había hecho acto de presencia, y le había solicitado con tranquilidad unos minutos a solas con la alborotada maga estelar.

Así que allí se encontraba plantado. Disfrazado, con un montón de voces que surgían a su alrededor de manera difusa, y con una mujer revoloteando a su alrededor. No obstante, no era _esa_ la mujer que él quería a su alrededor. Quería una un poco más bajita, un poco más sencilla, y un poco más divertida. Una, que era capaz de decirle lo que pensaba, sin ningún tipo de vacilación, y a la vez, utilizar todo el tacto del mundo, conociendo de antemano su carácter irascible y voluble. Una, con la que podía hablar de cualquier cosa, y con la que podía involucrarse en cualquier disparatada situación. Una, con la que podía contar sin vacilación alguna, y que encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos cuando se quedaba dormida.

Tal vez, había sido una mala idea. No había querido enturbiar a _Luce_ , en ninguno de los sentidos, y menos en una fiesta. En esos momentos, tendrían que haberse encontrado tomando la tercera ronda de copas, y disfrutando a carcajada limpia. A lo mejor, incluso se hubiese animado a raptarla hasta alguna parte menos iluminada, y abordar la _situación_ de una vez por todas. En cierto modo, esa había sido su intención desde un principio. Desde hacía meses, si era sincero. Estaba harto de tener todo con Lucy a medias. Lo quería absolutamente _todo_ de ella. Y si tenía que disfrazarse de un tío famélico en busca de sangre, cual psicópata perturbado, lo haría. Y eso es lo que había hecho, precisamente.

Sabía que el disfraz que ella escogería, no sería común. Conocía de antemano su obsesión por la literatura antigua. Ella creía que él era despistado con esas cosas. Y, en cierto modo, lo era. Era muy despistado, pero no con las cosas que tenían que ver con ella. Era consciente incluso de su extraña manía de doblar las esquinas de las páginas, para señalar la parte en la que se había quedado de la historia. También inspiraba con profundidad el olor a tierra mojada, después de una tormenta, y se hacía un ovillo en el sofá, hasta quedar dormida, sin llegar a ver el final de las lacri-películas. Y esa parte le encantaba, porque tenía la oportunidad de llevarla hasta la cama, y quedarse a dormir con ella. En esas ocasiones, Lucy, por algún motivo, no le regañaba, sino todo lo contrario. Siempre era la primera en levantarse, con la intención de preparar café recién hecho. Era una adicta a la cafeína mañanera, sin ningún remedio.

Cuando quiso caer en la cuenta, tenía colgando del rostro una sonrisa muy… alelada. Y lo peor de todo, es que cierto _idiota_ , tenía una burlona en el suyo, por lo que intuía que el jodido _cabeza de cucurucho_ le había pillado _in fraganti_ , en mitad de sus alborotadas divagaciones mentales sobre cierta maga estelar.

Las líneas del rostro se le curvaron por el cabreo, y haciendo caso omiso del sutil calorcito que sentía en las mejillas, espetó al aire un improperio.

—¿Ocurre algo, Natsu-san?

El tragafuegos frunció el ceño, aun manteniendo un combate visual con el usuario de magia de hielo, disfrazado de momia; el cual se encontraba acompañado por una jovencita de cabellos azules, enfundada en un gracioso traje de esqueleto.

—No —masculló.

Jenny hizo una especie de puchero. —No me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?

Natsu no pudo contener las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. —Oye, creo que voy a ir a…

Sin embargo, Jenny arqueó una ceja, de manera divertida. —¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es la mismísima Mina Harker, qué honor! —aireó con inusitada dulzura.

Natsu giró el cuello abruptamente, para toparse con cierta jovencita que andaba hacia ellos de manera decidida, y enfundada en un particular vestido rojo con corpiño. Varios de los presentes masculinos persiguieron con la mirada a la morena disfrazada, provocando que el tragafuegos frunciese el ceño de manera profunda, y se viese obligado a contener un gruñido violento.

Jenny se abrazó a uno de los brazos del dragon slayer de fuego. —¿Qué hay, querida Mina? Déjame decirte que estás espectacular —movió una mano, en signo exagerado de admiración—. Un disfraz muy adecuado, he de decir, pero un poco _clásico_ , ¿no crees?

Lucy se encogió de hombros. —Puede ser. Lo cierto es que a mí el cuero no me va, ¿sabes? Deja demasiado a la imaginación, y yo prefiero… _suscitarla_ —comentó despreocupada, e igual que si estuviese hablando de la decoración tan bonita que había a su alrededor.

El rostro de Jenny se encendió como la grana. —Si, bueno, una fiesta siempre es una fiesta, al fin y al cabo, así que hay que divertirse, ¿no?

La maga estelar cabeceó en acuerdo. —Tienes razón. A eso he venido, precisamente —alzó la barbilla, decidida.

La mujer de cabellos cobrizos esbozó una falsa sonrisa. —¿Ah, si? Bueno, pues que tengas suerte, _querida_ Mina.

Lucy dio un paso al frente, y en un parpadeo, enganchó al tragafuegos del pañuelo anudado alrededor del cuello de su camisa. —Gracias. Te deseo suerte a ti también, _querida_ —respondió con sorna.

En un instante, la maga estelar había tirado del dragon slayer de fuego, para perderse entre el gentío que abarrotaba el salón; la primera, con los ojos ardiendo, y el segundo, con una mueca absoluta de no entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Jenny se cruzó de brazos, y descargó un zapatazo en el suelo, de manera infantil. Sin embargo, tras unos momentos, esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Cierta _novia cadáver_ se acercó a ella, con una mueca culpable en el rostro.

—Siento haberte medido en esto —musitó Levy de manera cohibida.

Jenny esbozó una sonrisa ligera de entendimiento. —Nah, no te preocupes —agitó una mano, restándole importancia al asunto—. Si he de ser sincera, Natsu-san me gusta mucho. Se ha convertido en todo un apuesto joven, pero Lucy no se ha dado cuenta de que él solo tiene ojos para ella. Yo tenía la batalla perdida desde un principio.

Levy sonrió con sinceridad, y enganchó a la maga de un brazo, para tirar de ella con sutilidad. —Vamos a tomar una copa en salud de esos dos, ¿qué te parece?

Los ojos de la mujer revolotearon en preocupación. —¿Crees que estarán bien? El ambiente parecía un poco –demasiado– caldeado entre ellos… —divagó.

La usuaria de magia de escritura sólida suspiró dramáticamente. —Eso espero.

Una gota imaginaria escurrió por la cabeza de Jenny, y se llevó una mano tras la cabeza. —Yo solo espero que ella _jamás_ sepa de _esto_.

El rostro de Levy palideció al segundo, y miró a la mujer con disparatado terror. —Vamos por esa copa —urgió con celeridad—. Al menos, estaremos borrachas cuando termine con nosotras.

·

·

N/A: ¿segunda parte?

¿Si? ¿No?

¿Quién sabe?

Ya me contaréis vosotros…

Mina Harker¹: Wilhelmina "Mina" Harker (Murray cuando era soltera), es la protagonista y heroína de la novela de horror de Bram Stoker, Drácula.

Nindë


	2. Silences: Halloween's Special II

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

·

Silences: Especial de Halloween – Parte II

·

Lucy, haciendo caso omiso de varias miradas curiosas, continuó atravesando el gentío que abarrotaba el salón, en dirección a un lugar más tranquilo, en donde pudiera retorcer a placer el pescuezo del dragon slayer.

¿¡Como podía ser tan descarado!? Reconocía que la inocencia de Natsu lograba crisparle los nervios, ¡pero _aquello_ había sido demasiado! ¿¡Y si ella se hubiese puesto a hacerle carantoñas a Hibiki, de Blue Pegasus, por ejemplo!?

" _A lo mejor, le hubiese dado lo mismo, ¿no crees? Nunca antes ha mostrado indicios de celos…"_

Lucy quiso espetar un fuerte improperio, ante el apunte de su propio subconsciente. Sin darse cuenta, comprimió con más fuerza el pañuelo del tragafuegos, y aceleró el ritmo. No recordaba haber estado más agitada en toda su vida. Y mira que había vivido momentos tensos. Pero esto… _esto_ era diferente. Tenía un ardor agitándole la boca del estómago, y no era en absoluto placentero. No. la ponía de mala leche. De tanta, que a duras penas se soportaba a sí misma.

—¡Por un demonio, ¿pero qué…?! —intentó espetar un anonadado tragafuegos, viéndose arrastrado, literalmente, por una _encendida_ maga estelar.

Advirtió un par de ojos divertidos clavados en su nuca, e imaginó la mueca burlona que tendría pintada en el rostro el capullo de hielo. Se sintió tentado de darse la vuelta, para destinarle un corte de mangas, pero perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, después de que casi trastabillase con los bajos del vestido de cierta morena.

Natsu pudo contemplar –no sabía si sus ojos habían actuado con conocimiento de causa, o no– con atención el vaivén de las caderas de la joven enfundada en el vestido rojo. Parecía como si su cuerpo irradiase en oleadas un estrés demoledor, que le ponía los nervios de punta –y, en cierto modo, reconocía que le asustaba un poco–. Lucy se encontraba prisionera de una agitación que no había visto nunca antes en ella. Lo intuía, por la postura tan tensa en su cuello, y en sus hombros, o por la manera errática en la que caminaba sin mirar atrás.

Sabía que estaba en apuros –no era idiota; solo «lento asimilando conceptos», ¿vale?–, y no tenía ni puta idea de porqué. Tal vez, disfrazarse de aquel psicópata, al final, no había sido buena idea. Solo esperaba que ella no quisiese desquitarse con él, desangrándolo hasta morir. _Luce_ nunca le haría eso… ¿verdad?

Parpadeó, confundido, una vez que se dio cuenta de que habían salido a uno de los balcones de la planta superior. Lucy le había soltado del pañuelo, dejándolo con agilidad a un lado. Sin siquiera mirarle, caminó hasta la barandilla de piedra. Tras coger varias bocanadas de aire, apoyó las manos sobre el barandal de piedra. Natsu se mantuvo en observación, tenso y atento ante cualquier cambio en su estado volátil de ánimo. En cierto modo, se sentía muy nervioso, pero no sabía el porqué.

Lucy continuó mirando hacia la lejanía, con la boca fruncida. —De todos los vampiros que podría haber habido en esta fiesta, tenías que ser precisamente _tú_ —apuntó con aspereza.

Natsu frunció el ceño, ligeramente fastidiado por el comentario. —¿Te molesta?

La morena se dio la vuelta, y se cruzó de brazos. Natsu desvió la mirada rápidamente a un lado, tras notar como el busto de ella se alzaba, de manera exuberante. Sintió un ligero calorcito en las mejillas.

—Puede.

El dragon slayer volvió a mirarla. —¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ocurre? —cuestionó con acidez— Llevas toda la jodida noche evitándome, y no lo soporto —tensó la mandíbula—. Me molesta.

—¡A mi también me molesta! —espetó ella, descontrolada.

Natsu también se cruzó de brazos, enturbiado ante la imagen que ella le proyectaba. La música de la fiesta se dejaba escuchar de manera distante, y la luz nocturna se alzaba a sus espaldas, dándole una percepción etérea de la maga estelar. A veces, tenía la sensación de que ella se desvanecería, en cuanto la tocase. Cual sombra en la niebla. Y aquella sensación, le encabronaba a más no poder, porque en cierto modo, tenía la percepción de que Luce era igual de volátil que una efímera ilusión.

Los colmillos de Natsu sobresalieron de su boca. —¡Si tienes algún problema, solo dímelo! —afirmó cabreado.

Los ojos de la morena se encendieron en desasosiego. —¡Tú nunca te enteras de nada, para no variar! —afirmó disgustada— ¡A lo mejor, si me pongo a prestar atención a la efusiva galantería de Hibiki en frente de tus narices, empiezas a comprender!

Las mandíbulas de Natsu chascaron en seco, a la vez que la vena del cuello y la frente comenzaban a hinchársele. —¿Hibiki, de Blue Pegasus? —frunció el ceño con gravedad— ¿Por qué prestarías interés a las atenciones de ese idiota? Con suerte, un día se atragantará con su propia arrogancia.

Lucy dio un paso al frente, y mantuvo el contacto visual en todo momento. —¿Te molestaría?

—¿Debería? —siseó él.

La joven morena se llevó una mano al rostro, empezando a cansarse. —No has contestado a mi pregunta —declaró, adusta.

—Tú tampoco.

La maga estelar suspiró con profundidad, a la vez que los nervios le retorcían las entrañas sin piedad. Envidió de malas maneras, y por primera vez en toda su vida, la férrea entereza del tragafuegos. Ella no era tonta. Sin embargo, parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Tal vez, se habían presionado demasiado. Apretó la mano en un puño. Había sido una mala idea sacarle de allí. No tendría que haber hecho caso a Levy. Debería arrojarle de nuevo, y sin contemplaciones, a las zarpas de aquella bruja felina.

—He escogido este disfraz, porque pensé que sería divertido. Pero parece que me he equivocado.

Lucy boqueó, sorprendida, y enfocó su vista nuevamente sobre Natsu. Tras unos segundos, volvía a lucir tan fresco como una lechuga. No obstante, algo oculto en su extraña sonrisa la perturbó al punto del recelo.

El tragafuegos se rascó los cabellos, un poco confuso aun, pero se acercó hasta la barandilla de piedra. No le pasó desapercibido, en ningún momento, el sutil respingo que dio el cuerpo de ella ante su cercanía, pero hizo caso omiso. —¿Puedes aclararme algo? —entrecruzó los dedos, aun enfundados en los guantes blancos, y apoyó los brazos en la piedra— Ese tío, el vampiro —aclaró— ¿llegó a interesarse finalmente por la mujer, o no? no lo entendí del todo —comentó con tenue ingenuidad.

Lucy suspiró con profundidad, y por primera vez en la noche, su cuerpo se relajó ligeramente. No fue consciente de que había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa. Sin pensarlo, adoptó la misma postura que el dragon slayer, y reposó también los brazos. —Esa es una buena pregunta —coincidió, pero arqueó una ceja, suspicaz—. ¿Conoces la obra? —cuestionó con sorna.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa jocosa. —Pregunté a Levy —contestó con simpleza.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco. —Porqué no me sorprende… —musitó por lo bajini—. La lacri-película, a diferencia de la obra literaria, suscitó gran controversia —Natsu se mantuvo en silencio, dirigiéndole toda su atención—. En la obra, el Conde utiliza a la joven Mina como un simple medio para su venganza. De manera implacable y despiadada, si he de ser sincera. Sin embargo, en la lacri-película, si muestra interés real por ella —frunció la boca, mostrando su disconformidad—. Nunca me gustó el final.

Natsu esperó, pero su curiosidad fue mayor. —¿Por qué?

La joven maga estelar fijó su atención en una luciérnaga juguetona, que revoloteaba vivaracha frente a ellos. —Creo que el Conde decidió por ella. Temía, en cierta forma, que el simple hecho de permitir que ella estuviese con él, la arrastrase también a su mismo sufrimiento. No permitió que ella le acompañase. Supongo que la quería demasiado, como para condenarla —dedujo con melancolía.

El tragafuegos volvió a mirar al frente. —Eso puedo entenderlo.

La morena abrió la boca para protestar, pero guardó silencio ante la mirada perdida en la lejanía del dragon slayer. Durante un instante, la sensación de haberle caído un cubo de agua fría cabeza abajo, la consumió por completo. Los labios le temblaron, y se obligó a fruncirlos para no espetar una blasfemia.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —musitó.

Natsu se tomó unos segundos en silencio, antes de responder. —Porque yo me decantaría por la misma elección. Al fin y al cabo, en parte yo también soy un monstruo —Lucy ahogó un jadeo angustiado—. No permitiría, ni por un instante, que alguien importante para mí pasase por lo mismo. Aunque lo decidiese por voluntad propia—volvió a mirarla de manera intensa, inclinándose hacia ella—. _Jamás_ lo permitiría.

La fuerza de sus palabras provocó que las rodillas de Lucy comenzasen a temblar. Apretó un puño, intentando reprimir a duras penas las ganas de cruzarle la cara de un bofetón. La joven maga estelar sabía que ese tema era demasiado escabroso. Por eso, nadie nunca había pronunciado una palabra al respecto, después de que todo terminase. No por el hecho de recelar, sino porque temían las heridas que eso levantaría sobre el dragon slayer. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Haciendo caso omiso de las miles de advertencias que le habían llovido por parte de muchos, Lucy había apostado todo a favor del tragafuegos. Incluyendo _toda_ su magia. En un intento desesperado, había ligado su propia magia con la de él, consiguiendo encerrar de nuevo su forma _Etherias_. No sabían muy bien qué había ocurrido, pero eran conscientes de que sus magias habían quedado ligadas, en cierto modo, a un nivel de profundidad que aun no eran capaces de comprender del todo. Las sentían. Surgían como leves destellos, cada vez que se encontraban en la misma habitación. Y parecía que nadie, excepto ellos dos, era capaz de verlo.

—Tú no eres él —soltó agriamente.

—Somos la misma persona —declaró él con sencillez.

—¡No os parecéis ni en el blanco de los ojos! —espetó ella, en un ademán furioso.

—Casi acabo contigo —masculló entre dientes, mirándola con fuerza— ¿lo has olvidado? —desvió la mirada hasta su hombro, reconociendo con gravedad la cicatriz que atravesaba su piel.

—No lo hiciste —rebatió con firmeza.

El dragon slayer lució incordiado ante su tozudez. —No deberías _jugar_ con _fuego_ , _Mina_ —siseó, acercándose a su rostro, al punto de rozar su nariz con la de ella.

—Tú lo empezaste, dejándote acosar por la bruja gatuna —susurró nerviosa, y con la mirada clavada en su boca perfilada. Su aliento casi hacia arder su piel.

Natsu arqueó una ceja, comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa macabra. Cuando la maga estelar cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de soltar, se llevó rápidamente la mano la boca. Demasiado tarde. Un sonrojo furioso comenzó a treparle por las mejillas, y sucumbiendo al pánico, dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando desesperada las enredaderas que serpenteaban por las paredes.

" _¡Salta y sujétate, maldita bocazas, con suerte, podremos deslizarnos hasta el suelo!"_

Tragó en seco, sintiéndose acorralada. ¡Como podía llegar a ser tan inocente! ¡Se había dejado llevar, y al final, había soltado a los cuatro vientos el motivo por el cual se había agitado hasta el punto de la perturbación! ¡Quería morir! ¡Una muerte rápida e indolora, por Mavis! con suerte, si le suplicaba mucho a Laxus, podía terminar utilizándola de pararrayos. Con el cuerpo temblándole por los nervios, quiso darse la vuelta, en dirección a la enredadera más cercana al balcón. Como se descuidara, terminaría desnucándose, ¡pero prefería eso mil millones de veces, que enfrentarse en _ese_ momento a _Natsu_ _Draconil_!

Sin embargo, una mano, que desprendía un sutil calor, le agarró con firmeza de un brazo, evitando que se moviera a ninguna parte.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó aquella maldita voz divertida a sus espaldas— ¿Es que pretendes saltar?

Lucy no se volteó para mirarle. Sentía las mejillas tan calientes, que entrarían de un momento a otro en combustión. —Tú déjame, y verás —farfulló temblorosa.

Natsu rió sutilmente con socarronería. — _Ahora_ si entiendo un _poco_ mejor.

Un gruñido contenido proveniente de la maga estelar, se dejó oír con levedad, incitando que la boca del tragafuegos se mantuviese curvada.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho desde un primer momento?

—¿El qué? —cuestionó ella, contenida.

—Que te molestaba que ella estuviese conmigo —aclaró divertido.

La morena se obligó a contener un puñetazo. —¡Yo no he dicho eso! —espetó lívida, volviéndose para mirarle.

—No ha hecho falta.

Algo dentro del pecho de Lucy se expandió con violencia. Los ojos oscuros de Natsu brillaban intensos, conteniendo _algo_ que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo. O puede que sí lo entendiese. Puede que incluso fuese lo mismo que retenían los suyos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, respiraba de manera agitada. La pared había quedado a su espalda, y los brazos de Natsu se mantenían alrededor suya, dejándola cautiva y prisionera contra él.

—¿Sabes qué? —cuestionó al aire— Creo que los disfraces que has escogido, son _perfectos_ para _nosotros_.

Lucy sintió como su cerebro sufría un cortocircuito. Estaba segura de que después de aquella noche, no volvería a ser capaz de pronunciar dos palabras seguidas con coherencia. Contra todo pronóstico, su cuerpo se negaba a huir o defenderse de la cercanía a la que el tragafuegos estaba sometiéndola. Era todo lo contrario. Lo quería _más_ cerca. Igual que tenía su magia bajo la piel. Estaba segura de que parte de su ardor, se le había adherido a las venas.

—Yo solo escogí el mío —se defendió débilmente, con los sentidos embotados por completo—. Tú has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana, para no variar.

Natsu sonrió de manera perversa. —Vamos, _Luce_ , en el fondo sabías que lo averiguaría.

Ella no contestó. Se limitó a sentir como el pulso le rebotaba desaforado, y como el dragon slayer hundía la nariz en su cuello, para inhalar con fuerza el aroma que desprendía, igual que si quisiese tatuárselo.

—Hay algo que no fui capaz de decirte en _aquella_ ocasión —musitó contra su cuello.

La maga estelar parpadeó varias veces, aturdida. Sin embargo, supo de lo que le estaba hablando. Aquella en la que ella, desoyendo toda advertencia, se había lanzado contra él en su forma _etherias_ , y había liberado su magia al punto de la insensatez. El fuego de él, y la calidez de ella, habían chocado de manera irracional, sumiéndolo todo en la más absoluta locura.

El tragafuegos volvió a mirarla de manera intensa. —En realidad, las estrellas solo son visibles en la oscuridad —divagó.

Ella tragó en seco, incapaz de hablar. En sus palabras, sentía su absoluta y completa devoción por ella. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, loco por completo. Era igual que lo que sentía por él. Un amor completamente irracional e incontrolable. El mismo que él sentía por ella.

Lucy no alcanzó a escuchar lo que él dijo a continuación, puesto que una ola de agitación la arrasó por completo. Su boca había caído sobre la de ella, y su brazo había rodeado su cintura con el único objetivo de aplastarla contra él. Con suspiros entrecortados, él continuó probando de su boca, cual nómada buscando agua en un desierto. Porque atrapada en su espiral de agitación, el tragafuegos la había arrinconado contra la pared, dispuesto a no dejarla salir de allí durante un buen rato. En realidad, ella no podría escaparse nunca de él. Ya era demasiado tarde.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

·

·

N/A: y yo también.

No se porqué, pero creo que esta segunda parte, ha encajado perfectamente. Reconozco, que en un principio no iba a ser así. Pero luego caí en la cuenta de las muchas similitudes entre la historia de Drácula, y nuestro Natsu Draconil xD. Y no pude resistir la tentación de darle mi punto de oscuridad. Creo que es como mi marca personal, porque no hay luz sin oscuridad, ¿a que no?

Bueno, ya que contareis vosotros, ¡porque espero vuestros comentarios! además, quiero apuntar que cuando yo os pregunto si queréis segundas partes, es porque me parece lo justo. No pido aprobación, simplemente opinión sincera, como siempre, fufufu.

¡Así que ya sabéis!

¿Os gustaría una tercera…?

Nindë.


End file.
